Lo que tenías que escuchar
by Claire Beacons
Summary: "—Ya he dicho todo lo que tenías que escuchar sin necesidad de hablar —sentenció."


**Antes que nada, éste es el casting: Haruna Otonashi como Celia Hillis, Koujiro Genda como Joe King, y  
>Yuuto Kidou como Jude Sharp [sólo se le menciona fugazmente, pero para que no os perdáis]<br>¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

><p>El horario para las visitas estaba a punto de terminar, y la muchacha quiso darse de golpes contra la pared por haber esperado tanto para ir, pero ya no podía remediarlo de ningún modo; para su desgracia, no estaba en posesión de ningún truco de magia capaz de atrasar el reloj varios minutos. Subió las escaleras acelerada, intentando no tropezarse con las demás personas que había en el hospital, con los escalones o con sus propios pies. ¿Por qué rayos tenían que estar casi en la última planta? Aquello parecía alguna clase de complot contra su persona, o al menos eso pensó en aquellos instantes.<p>

Por fin llegó al piso correspondiente, ahora sólo le quedaba encontrar la habitación. Inspiró profundamente y se encaminó hacia el pasillo del lado derecho, intentando recordar la habitación exacta que le había dicho su hermano, pues no le apetecía interrumpir en alguna habitación de alguien a quien no conociese en absoluto.

—¿Celia? —llamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La muchacha se giró sobre sus talones, reconociendo a la perfección la voz que la había llamado. Se encontró con un joven alto, de cabellos castaños con los mechones hacia el lado derecho, unos preciosos ojos azules y una raya gruesa naranja debajo de cada uno de ellos. Vestía con el pijama azulado del hospital. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver a la muchacha, que ella correspondió encantada. Ambos acortaron las distancias con más rapidez de la necesaria.

—Buenas tardes, Joe —saludó alegremente la muchacha. Entrelazó las manos a su espalda, mientras le echaba un vistazo de arriba a abajo—. Vaya, veo que ya estás mucho mejor.

—Así es —respondió, sin borrar su ligera sonrisa—. Los médicos nos han dicho que dentro de poco nos darán el alta a ambos, quizá mañana o pasado. Después de tantos días encerrados en la habitación del hospital, una noticia como estaba sabe a gloria.

—Se nota, tienes muy buena cara.

Ambos comenzaron a andar con lentitud hacia la habitación que ocupaban él y el peli-plata, como si cada paso que diesen fuese como levantar cientos de toneladas con un solo pie. Pero ninguno se percató de la velocidad —O, más bien, la falta de velocidad— con la que caminaban, pues ambos sólo tenían en mente a su acompañante; suficiente suerte tenían si no se chocaban contra nada ni nadie.

—Y ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó, con una sonrisa divertida—. Venía a verte… digo —se corrigió con rapidez y nerviosismo—, a veros, a David y a ti. —Luego cayó en cuenta que ese remarque no era necesario, y sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero al ver que Joe no había cambiado un ápice su expresión, consiguió relajarse un poco—. Llegamos esta mañana a Inazuma de nuevo, y quise ver cómo estabais después de lo ocurrido…

Su voz se apagó al final, pensando entonces que de esa metedura de pata no se escaparía con tanta facilidad. Su acompañante ésta vez sí que cambió su expresión, pero ocultó su rostro agachando la cabeza, como si las zapatillas del hospital hubiesen adquirido repentinamente gran importancia. La peli-azul se mordió el labio inferior, mientras buscaba algún tipo de salida de emergencia que acabase con aquel incómodo silencio que reinaba entre ambos muchachos. Así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—El equipo os envía recuerdos —comentó, y no mintió. Se alegró al ver de Joe volvía a alzar el rostro, con mejor cara—. En especial Jude. No han podido venir, pero me han repetido reiteradas veces que os lo haga saber. Y esperan volver a veros pronto en mejor estado.

Joe sonrió; ese gesto fue como un regalo de los cielos para la peli-azul.

—Si no te importa les envías los nuestros, y les haces saber que saldremos pronto de aquí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para continuar con la conversación, cuando de pronto, una enfermera captó su atención y, por tanto, también la de Joe, que siguió la mirada de la joven: No era excesivamente mayor, y los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, una mezcla de diversión y algo más que no supieron reconocer. Al parecer ella y el muchacho se conocían.

—Vaya, vaya, Joe, esta debe de ser tu novia, qué calladito te lo tenías.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras un intenso rubor adornaba sus mejillas. La peli-azul sintió que su corazón latía aceleradamente ante las palabras de la mujer, mientras un pensamiento, una sola palabra en realidad, cruzaba fugaz por su cabeza: Ojalá. Por su parte, Joe se adelantó para responder a la mujer, mientras agitaba las manos de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

—Eh, no, no es lo que piensa, e-ella…

Los tartamudeos sin sentido del joven nervioso se vieron acallados ante la risita de maruja de la enfermera, la cual se tapó la boca con una mano.

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones, King. Hacéis buena pareja. Pero aprovechar, que os queda poco tiempo para estar juntos; quedan unos minutos para que el horario de visitas se acabe.

Les guiñó un ojo a ambos y siguió con su camino, dejándolos a ambos más rojos que antes; sus rostros parecían verdaderos tomates. Joe intentó excusar a la enfermera ante la peli-azul, aunque no podía conseguirlo, pues las palabras le salían cortadas, y algunas se le trababan en la garganta; mientras, la peli-azul se había quedado totalmente callada, todavía sintiendo acelerado su pulso.

—No importa, Joe —susurró al final, haciéndolo callar—. Sigamos.

—Eh… S-sí —respondió, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Retomaron su camino, pero esta vez no encontraban ninguna forma de volver a empezar la conversación; se encontraban demasiado nerviosos como para pensar con claridad, o para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de la enfermera maruja. Sus sonrojos no se habían ido del todo, y cada uno miraba en una dirección opuesta, sin ser capaces de mirar a su acompañante de nuevo.

En la mente de la peli-azul se disputaba un gran dilema: ¿Y si podía decírselo ahora? Por una parte era un buen momento, pues el pasillo no estaba siendo demasiado transitado a aquellas horas, y las personas que pasaban no los conocían de nada; además, con las palabras de la enfermera podría abrir fácilmente un tema de conversación que se encaminase en línea recta a lo que ella buscaba, y en el peor de los casos, como el horario de visitas estaba a punto de cerrar, la incomodidad podría ser corta… Pero todavía le asustaba que la rechazara, y que perdiese esa amistad que habían logrado levantar con tanto esfuerzo.

Definitivamente, su cabeza iba a estallar si no encontraba una solución pronto.

De pronto Joe frenó en seco; ella no se habría percatado si no lo hubiese escuchado llamándola en un susurro algo tembloroso, aunque de manera casi imperceptible. Ella se giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose a Joe cabizbajo, con los puños apretados que le daban muy ligeros temblores. Celia se preocupó; ¿habría hecho algo que lo hubiese molestado?

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó, mas no recibió respuesta alguna.

Volvió a preguntarlo, sintiendo que la preocupación se apoderaba de su cabeza, de su corazón y, en definitiva, de su cuerpo entero, pero recibió el mismo perturbador silencio por parte del portero. Sin poderlo evitar, sus pies se movieron solos, acortando la distancia entre ambos, quizá demasiado. Dobló levemente las rodillas, lo suficiente para poder ver el rostro del muchacho. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, al igual que la mandíbula, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Parecía estar my concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Sintió su largo suspiro chocar contra su rostro, e instantes después, Joe alzó de nuevo la cabeza, con una mirada llena de decisión. Se sorprendió al encontrarla tan cerca de él.

—¿Estás bien, Joe? —preguntó por tercera vez.

—¿E-eh…? Sí, no es nada. —Inspiró profundamente, recuperando esa decisión en sus ojos—. Mira, Celia hace tiempo que quería decirte algo, pero entre pitos y flautas, con lo del Torneo de Fútbol Frontier y que éstos últimos meses he estado más en el hospital que en mi propia casa, no he podido…

«Celia, hace tiempo que quería decirte algo», con eso se quedó la muchacha; a partir de allí, el resto de las palabras del castaño fueron una extraña mezcla sin sentido, mientras que en su interior recibió un rayo de luz lleno de esperanza. Quizá estaba creando castillos en el aire, pero, bueno, si ella había estado pensando en confesárselo después de las palabras de la enfermera, ¿por qué él no? Además, había visto muchas películas y leído muchos libros en los que una confesión comenzaba con un «_[Inserte aquí el nombre de la afortunada]_, hace tiempo que quería decirte…» Estaba en su derecho de crear esos castillos en el aire, ¿no?

Entre tanta ensoñación y esperanza, se había perdido gran parte de las palabras del castaño.

—…Esto no es lo mío, así que perdón si no es como te esperabas tu primera…

Celia se alzó de puntillas y, sujetándose en los hombros de Joe, y selló sus labios con un beso, mientras cerraba los ojos. El muchacho, por su parte, en un inicio no supo cómo reaccionar; estaba totalmente sorprendido, hacía mucho tiempo que se había preparado un mini-discursillo para confesarle a Celia todo lo que sentía por ella desde el primer momento en el que la vio, y ahora se daba cuenta de que lo mejor hubiera sido ser más directo… exactamente como había hecho ella.

Cerró los ojos, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura de la muchacha, abrazándola. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven, mientras se dejaban llevar por el momento. Era un beso inexperto, el primero de ambos, pero lo estaban disfrutando en su totalidad; jamás pensaron que el primer beso pudiera ser así. Un gesto sencillo, pero lleno de sentimientos.

Se separaron con lentitud, mirándose a los ojos, y se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Perdón —susurró la muchacha.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, extrañado y preocupado.

—Por no haber escuchado prácticamente nada de lo que has dicho.

El castaño se relajó notoriamente; aumentó su sonrisa.

—Ya he dicho todo lo que tenías que escuchar sin necesidad de hablar —sentenció.

* * *

><p>Awww. Me encuentro de un meloso. La primavera, es lo que tiene (?). Espero que os haya gustado, es mucho más corto que mis anteriores one-shot, pero me gusta bastante cómo ha quedado así... Desgraciadamente de esta pareja no hay mucho, y es una de las que más me gusta, así que me he dicho, "Eh, tú, tanto quejarte de que no hay nada pero tampoco aportas, caradura"; y ha salido esto ^^ ESTO Sí QUE OCURRiÓ, se sitúa entre el partido contra el Diamond [(L)] y el Chaos, y me niego a pensar lo contrario. Me querían dar gato por liebre los creadores de la serie, pero yo soy más lista [hahaha, que chiste más bueno ewe] y los he descubierto.<p>

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco algún elogio? ¿Alguna crítica constructiva? ¿O alguna destructiva? ¿Alguna amenaza de muerte? ¡Se acepta todo!

Para acabar antes: Lo único que me pertenece de aquí es la enfermera maruja; el resto es todo de **Level-5**, porque, como he dicho, me he cerrado en banda y estoy totalmente convencida de que esto ocurrió, pero ¡claro! ¡Como sólo nos muestran los entrenamientos, pues no nos dejan apreciar esta maravillosa pareja! _Traidores..._


End file.
